Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS
Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS is a 1 hour special of Phineas and Ferb, were Phineas and Ferb characters replace Star Wars characters. Cast Origanal Trilogy *Phineas/Phineas Skywalker (Luke Skywalker) *Major Monogram/Obi-Wan "Francis" Monogram (Obi-Wan-Kenobi) *Candace/Princess Candea (Princess Leia) *Jeremy Johnson/Hanemy Solo (Han Solo) *Buford Van Stomm/BF-2-D2 (R-2-D2) *Baljeet/B-Jeet-P0 (C3-PO) *Perry/Perbacca (Chewbacca) *Isabella (Isabella doesn't have a Star Wars themed character since Luke Skywalker has no love interest.) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Doof Vader (Darth Vader) *Norm/Normtroopers (Stormtroopers) *Ferb Fletcher/Ferba (Yoda) *Evil Platypus Clones/Jawapuses (Jawas) *Rodney/Darth Rodneas (Darth Sideous/The Emporer) *Fireside Girls/Fireside Ewoks (Ewoks) *The Ballpit Kid/Ball-Gonk droids (Gonk Droids) *Doofenshmirtz's Animal Minions/Doof Ani-Droids (Battle Droids) *Albert/Albeeto (Greeto) *Django Brown/Bobbango Fett (Bobba Fett) *Dr. Lloyd Wexler/Jexler the Hutt (Jabba the Hutt) *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N./L.O.V.E.M.U.F-Kin Raiders (Tusken Raiders) *Coltrane/Landtrane Carlrisson (Lando Calrisson) Prequel Trilogy *Ferb Fletcher/Aniiferb Skywalker (Anakin Skywalker) *Vanessa/Queen Vanessadala/Vanesa (Queen Amadala/Padme) *Lawrence/Young Obi-Wan-Monogram/Obi-Lawrence Monogram (Obi-Wan-Kenobi) *Beppo Brown/Qui-Bep-Jinn *Kevin Destructicon/Darth Maulticon (Darth Maul) *Linda/Aniiferb Skywalker's Mom (Anikan Skywalker's Mom) *Perry/Yody (Yoda) *Rodney/The Emporer/Darth Sideous *Irving/BF-2-D2 (R2-D2) *Baljeet/B-Jeet-3P0 (C3-PO) *Coltrane/Mace Colju (Mace Windu) *Herman the Hedgehog/Kit Spinto (Kit Fisto) *Gretchen/Gretchi Mundi (Ki Adi Mundi) *The Regurgitator/General Devoius (General Grevious) *Thor/Count Dorku (Count Dooku) *Doofenshmirtz's Animal Minions/Doof Ani-Droids (Battle Droids) *Django Brown/Django Fett (Jango Fett) *Dr. Lloyd Wexler/Jexler the Hutt (Jabba the Hutt) *Carl/Car Car Binks (Jar Jar Binks) Plot A Tottaly-New Awesome Hope! It was a late dusk. Recently, a ship has been flying through the corners of space until it ran into a moon. But it wasn't no moon. It was a space station. The unlucky ship then got caught in a tractor beam... towards the space station. Little knew that the one, the only, Princess Candea was currently hiding in the room. Princess Candea scanned the exterior of the ship through security cameras. She thought of setting of the alarm, but the Normtroopers may hear it. Candea tried wandering to the end of the ship farthest from the space station, but there was no use. She decided to search for her two droids, BF-2-D2 and B-Jeet-3P0. She needed to make sure the Normtroopers didn't find her warning signal. Unfortunately, she couldn't find them. She wandered near the door, and the ship drifted onto the station. When the ship landed, Princess Candea was "greeted" by Doof Vader at the door. "Ah, my prisoner. As I may have outheard, you have some plans... about certain things... that I am classified to say in front of these lousy Normtroopers." Doof Vader exclaimed. Princess Candea was relucant to leave the safety and protection of her ship. She eyed Doof's laser-sword's red light beam. Well, she was safer inprisoned then being attacked by Normtroopers. She slowly meandered out. "Normtroopers, leave. You guys are useless as gonk droids at the moment." Doof shouted. "Okay master. Can I shoot something first?" Asked a Normtrooper. "Of course!" Doof replied. The Normtrooper lifted his blaster, but he just blasted himself and flew into the opposite direction. "See, this is why I preffer guards more than clones." Doof smirked. He slashed open his lightsaber and forced Princess Candea into another room. There was a broad glass window, with several troopers gathered around it. They were operating control panels that appeared to control the station's different gadgets. Doof leaded her to a miniscule chair, which Candea found quite uncomfortable. "So, prisoner-" Doof started. "I preffer Candea." Candea blurted. One trooper gasped, and another dashed out of the room. "You interupted me, Doof Vader?" Doof asked demandedly. Candea shuddered. "I'm busted." She whispered. "I'm not gonna kill you, you know. You have some crucial information, that I crucially need." Doof explained. "I'd rather be hit right in the face with the grossest pie! Seriosly, I would love that." Candea shouted. Doof drawed out his laser-sword, but didn't continue. He then layed out a finger, and pushed it onto a minature button. "What does that do?" before Candae could finish, a blazing red light shot from the window heading straight towards the planet of Calboo. Right when the beam hit it, the planet turned into dust and debree floating into face. "Incineration, seriosly? I was going for a rotten pie to smash in your face!" Doof shouted. "So, now with your home-planet pie-inated... let's begin. You have plans, that I want. Would you rather tell the plans and survive, or not and die... nah, too dramatic. Hmm, not and become prisoner! Yeah! IN YOUR FACE!" Doof shouted. Two troopers grabbed Candea by her shoudlers and dragged her down to the prison cells. Before being put in the cells, though, she attacked the Normtroopers behind her and dashed. She noticed BF-2-D2 and B-Jeet-P0's robotic voices echo into the hall. "Oh no, please do not tell me this Doof Vader's ship..." B-Jeet-P0 muttered. Candea smiled and darted to them. She went straight to BF-2-D2's recording device. She pulled out a disk, and recorded a memo. She pushed the disc into BF-2-D2. "Escape this station immediatly. Forget me!" Candea yelled. They escaped just in time, because another Normtrooper zoomed in and pushed her into a cell. Meanwhile, B-Jeet-P0 and BF-2-D2 were heading towards the escape capsules. BF-2 let out a few whistles. "Whaddaya mean that we should hurry? I don't hear Doof!" Jeet-P0 said. BF-2 whistled more, and they heard a boom and the wall flew down. Normtroopers stomped out and Doof Vader stormed in after them. The droids ran out of the room and made it to the escape capsules. They launched the ship and headed off. "Now where are we heading?" Jeet-P0 asked. BF-2 raised an eyebrow. "You don't know, don't you." Jeet-P0 asked. "No, no I don't." BF-2 said in whistles. The capsule then zoomed forward towards the distant planet of Naboo. "Hey, my home planet!" Jeet-P0 yelled. The capsule crashed into the planet, right next to a hurd of Jawapuses. They tiptoed out of the ship, but the jawapuses electricuted them and carried them to ginourmous ship. They were thrown in, and they finally woke up. "Hey, where are we? BF-2, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!" Jeet-P0 yelled. He then heard some familair whistles. She slowly walked around the corner, and saw BF-2 with a bunch of Ball-Gonk droids. BF-2 let out some overwhelmed whistles. "BF-2!" Jeet-P0 celebrated. They went and did a hug (well, kinda). "Now how do we escape?" They eyed each other. "You don't know, don't you." Meanwhile, at a Naboo home, stood a small farmer boy. "Hey dad, I'm leaving to get us some servant droids." said Phineas Skywalker. His father walked over. "Yes, yes you can." his father replied. Phineas sprinted towards the Jawapuses' ship. The Jawapuses already took out some droids to sell. They pulled out Jeet-P0 and BF-2 and priced them 2 cents. "Hey, how about these!" Phineas said. He pointed at BF-2 and a Ball-Gonk droid. BF-2 relucantly came, but the Ball-Gonk droids didn't. The Ball-Gonk droids actually exploded! "Um, I'll have that yellow one instead." Phineas pointed at Jeet-P0. "Well thank you sir." Jeet-P0 said. Jeet-P0 followed Phineas and BF-2. Once they arrived at Phineas' house, they went into cleaning. "So, why are you guys so dirty?" Phineas asked. "We were just in a crashed escape capsule." Jeet-P0 replied. "Cool! What are your names?" Phineas questioned. "I'm B-Jeet-P0 and he's BF-2-D2." B-Jeet-P0 answered. Phineas than took a good look at BF-2's projection device. "What's this do?" Phineas asked. He pressed one of BF-2's buttons and a projection of Candea shot out. "Okay, basicly... HELP! HELP! I'M DESPARATE! HELP ME Obi-Wan-Monogram, you are my only hope." said Candea's projection. "Who?" Phineas asked. "Don't remember. Sounds familiar, though." Jeet-P0 said. "Hey, maybe it's Francis." Phineas said. The droids looked at him in confusion. "Francis Monogram. He's an old hermit near Mos Danville..." Phineas said, "And I may have an idea on how to find him and help this girl!" They ran outside and hopped into a hover-car. Phineas switched on the ignition, and the car zoomed of towards Mos Danville. As they traveled that way, Phineas listened for L.O.V.E.M.U.F-Kin Raiders. "Oh, pleeease, I bet there will not be any L.O.V.E.M.U.F-Kin Raiders. The only danger here is Jawapuses and Money hunters-" before Jeet-P0 could finish, a hoard of L.O.V.E.M.U.F-Kin Raiders jumped into the speeder, ripped out the keys, and punched them head-first into the hard rocks of the Naboo desert. They held there blasters towards Phineas' heart. Phineas was petrified with fear until a cloaked man jumped in. The man pulled out a sky blue laser swords and swung it at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F-Kin Raiders. The Raiders fled, and the man walked over to Phineas. "Um, who are you?" Phineas questioned. The cloaked man pulled off his cloak. "Francis Monogram?" Phineas said in suprise. The man nodded, and looked behind Phineas and saw BF-2-D2 and -B-Jeet-P0. "Hey, I know you droids!" Francis exclaimed as he walked over to BF-2 and Jeet-P0. Jeet-P0 looked at him curiosly, and BF-2 let out some quite whistles. Francis walked a little farther towards them. "Wait, Obi-Wan?" Jeet-P0 asked. "IT'S YOU! It's been so long!" "I know, Jeet-P0. What brings you hear to the Jundland Waistes?" asked Obi-Wan. "It's this message that BF-2-D2 holds." Phineas answered. "Okay, I'll see it! Let's first go to my hideout!" Francis uttered. They walked up to a stone wall and tapped it, and the stone wall moved to reveal a large boulder. Francis took out a calculator and did the mathmaticle equasion that was etched in the rock, and etched in the answer. The boulder moved, and revealed a hole that they jumped into. They landed in a small hut where Isabella was standing. "Hello!" Isabella shouted. Phineas stared at her in awe. "Isabella here is my new asistant. She's trying to make a living. $20 per hour." Francis said. Phineas still stared. Isabella skipped over to them and guided them into the foyer. Phineas was still awestruck, and was rooted to his spot until Jeet-P0 pushed him into a seat. "What is the new message that BF-2 holds?" Francis questioned. Awestruck Phineas pushed a button on BF-2. Candea's message zapped out. After watching it, Francis scooted towards Phineas. "I know exactly the way to save her!" Francis shouted. "We need to get to Mos Danville Spaceport!" "How? I heard Normtroopers are guarding it!" Phineas said. "The Force. A.K.A. the power!" Francis blurted. "The power of Jedi-ness! It's called the power." Phineas, Isabella, and the droids stared at him in confusion. "To learn the power, the first step is owning a laser-sword. I happen to have an extra!" Francis pulled out a laser-sword. "I actually have LOADS of extras" Francis whispered to Isabella. He handed one to Phineas. "How does this-" Phineas acidentally opened the laser-sword and launched Jeet-P0. "Wow, thanks." Jeet-P0 sarcasticly said. "Cool!" Phineas said. He swung it around and mistakingly broke up an armchair and two lamps. "So... LET'S GO!" Isabella yelled. Everyone crowded outside and hopped into the landspeeder. "I'm gonna check at home first." Phineas said. He put the key in the ignition and the 42-landspeed speed off through the jundland wastes. Phineas loved the feeling of air blowing into his face. When the 42-Landspeeder got home, flames spread over the desert. Phineas squinted to see through the fire and fainted. His home BLEW UP! Francis sneaked into the house, and came out with a note. "They left a note saying 'Normtroopers infiltrated our house in search for two droids. They forced us on the run.'" Francis exclaimed. They decided to head to Mos Danville. Once they landed at the entrance to the city, Normtroopers were standing next to a pillar. "Wait, I think these are those droids we're looking for!" One normtrooper said. Francis held out his hand and muttered: "These are not the nerds your looking for." The normtrooper walked away with his partners. "Hey! There is a difference then super-smart and nerdy!" Jeet-P0 shouted. "Nah." Isabella replied. Everyone except Jeet-P0 chuckled. They landed the 42-Speeder next to the Chez Platypus Cantina. Meanwhile, inside the Chez Platypus Cantina, Hanemy Solo and his companion Bufbacca were making a deal with Albeeto. "So, will you give me the price now, or find another loophole..." Hanemy asked. "NEVER!" Albeeto replied. Albeeto pulled out a blaster and pointed it to Hanemy. Bufbacca then pulled a blaster out of a bag and handed it to Hanemy. "No one tricks me!" Hanemy Solo shouted and blasted Albeeto out of the Cantina. As Albeeto fell, Phineas, Francis, and Isabella walked in, and BF-2 and Jeet-P0 had to wait outside. Hanemy looked up at Fransis, Isabella, and Phineas. He noticed them walking towards himself. "Hey, Perry, we got guests." Hanemy said. Perbacca, Hanemy's furry companion meandered over and grabbed a bone. "Excuse me sir, we need a ship." Isabella told Hanemy. Hanemy looked up. "A ship huh? For the right price." Hanemy demanded. Isabella looked at Fransis, who looked at Phineas, who shrugged. "Um... wait... this is a rescue mission!" Phineas yelled. Hanemy eyed him. "We need to save a princess... and when she is very grateful about you helping us save her, she'll pay!" Phineas shouted. "How much, exactly?" Hanemy asked. "Will she give me a treat?" Perbacca questioned. "Oh, she's a princess! SHE'LL PAY MILLIONS!" Isabella said. Hanemy smiled. "And yes, you'll get a treat." Fransis replied to Perbacca. Perbacca danced with a feeling of victory. "So, what ship is it?" Fransis asked. "The Millinion Hawk." Hanemy answered. "Fastest I own." "Great! My names Phineas, she's Isabella, and that's Fransis. Well, his real name is Obi-Monogram Kenobi..." Phineas replied, but Hanemy was wandering out. Hanemy noticed that Albeeto was concious again, and following them. Perbacca followed Hanemy, and they chased Albeeto. Albeeto was going to report them. Hanemy pulled out his blaster and blasted him. He signaled the others to follow, and they sneaked into a spaceport. Hanemy pressed a button that turned off the force field surrounding the Millinium Hawk, and they walked into it. Then, Phineas shouted for BF-2 and Jeet-P0, and they went towards them, and boarded the Hawk just in time. "Time to launch!" Hanemy shouted. Jeet-P0 winced. "I always seem to forget how much I HATE space travel." Jeet-P0 yelled. The Millinieum Hawk soared into the sky and floated above all of the stars. Isabella screamed, but Phineas comforted her. Once they were high in the sky, everyone was enjoying it. Well, except Jeet-P0, he was barfing. Hanemy and Perry were in the pilot's cabin when they called everyone. "Hey guys, there is a problem. We're caught in a tractor beam." Hanemy said. "We're heading towards that small pickle!" Isabella shouted. "Thats not a pickle, that's a space station!" Fransis said. "That's way to big to be a space station!" Phineas yelled. "I have a very, very, very, very, very-" Hanemy started. "GET ON WITH IT!" Perry yelled. "-very, very, very bad feeling about this." The Hawk was being attracted in, and they were hiding in the ship. On the space station (known as the Doof Star), Doof Vader and his Normtroopers were waiting for the hawk to land. "Who do you think is on it?" asked a Normtrooper. "Whoever it is, don't shoot them." Doof Vader replied. "Fine." the Normtroooper gloomily walked away. Doof crossed his arms. "Uh oh. That's - that's - that's - that's -" Hanemy didn't finish when the Hawk landed, and they sat petrified with fear. "So, Normtrooper #5,66 - uh, oh yeah - 56,690 and your three partners, search the ship." Doof commanded. The troopers stomped in. After two minuted, they marched back out. The four normtroopers walked out. "It's just a shipment for a prisoner that we forgot to tell you about." reported a normtrooper. He pulled out Perbacca. "Get off me scurry scoundral!" Perbacca shouted. "SILENCE!" yelled Doof Vader. "Pull this prisoner to the prisoner cells made special for prisoners like this prisoner." The normtroopers marched off, and walked into a small room. The normtroopers pulled off their masks, revealing the faces of Phineas, Hanemy, Fransis, and Isabella. "Nice acting, Perry." Hanemy complimented. "Right back at ya... can I have a treat?" asked Perbacca. "Is now really the time?" Hanemy questioned. They heard a radio voice. Phineas turned around, and looked at the small radio. Fransis walked over, and he was apparantly out of his normtrooper disguise. Right when they were about to switch off the radio, a hoard of Normtroopers stormed in. Fransis pulled out his lightsaber and knocked them out, and pushed them into a janitor's closet. "What's going on here?" asked a voice on the intercom. "Uh, we had a slight sourcing malfunction, but…uh, everything's perfectly fine now. We're fine. We're all fine here now. How are you?" Hanemy whispered alost hesitantly into the intercom. "We're coming." replied the voice. Hanemy shooted the intercom, but they were to late. "I'm going to search for Doof Vader." Fransis told everyone. "Okay, we'll look for the princess." Phineas replied. "And were are those nerds... I mean droids?" Isabella asked. "Over here!" Jeet-P0 said as he walked out. "We decided to stay in the computer room. If there is any problems, just call us on my radio." BF-2 pulled out a tiny device and handed it to Hanemy. Hanemy put it into his Normtrooper pocket. "Okay, let's roll!" Isabella shouted. They traveled out into the depths of the Death Star, looking for a possible location of Candea. Phineas peaked into several corriders before they traveled in them. Phineas walked into a room that was titled "CELL HALL". "Cell Hall, it's probably not in here." Perry said. Hanemy glared at him, and walked in. Phineas opened a small door. Inside, Princess Candea was sitting. "Aren't you a little short to be a Normtrooper?" Candea asked. Phineas took off his mask. "Why yes, yes I am." He replied. "I'm here to rescue you!" Phineas whispered. "What? Doof Vader and his Normtroopers outnumber us 1,000 to 2. We are so- BUSTED-" Candea said "Who are you?" "Phineas Skywalker. And I'm not alone. I have plenty of other people on my team." Phineas replied. He gestured her into the hall where Hanemy, Perry, and Isabella were all searching through rooms. "I am Candea Flynn. And you guys are..." Candea started. "Hanemy Solo." Hanemy said. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Isabella shouted. "Perbacca. Will you gimme a treat?" Perry asked. "What do you eat?" Candea asked. "WORMS!" Perry yelled. "NO WAY!" Candea replied, on the verge of barfing. They then heard Normtroopers coming. "Doof told us he's gonna try killing more now. It's more ''stylish." ''They heard the Normtrooper say. "Hurry! In here!" Hanemy shouted and opened a small hatch. They all jumped in. Phineas landed headfirst, Hanemy buttfirst, Perry on his belly, and the two girls gracefully land on their feet... in a garbage incinerator. To be Written... Category:Fanon Works Category:Films Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Mochlum's Articles